Réflexions Spokiennes
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "John, j'ai une question à propos de l'enquête du chien de Baskerville." - Ou comment John se retrouve à regarder Star Trek avec Sherlock. [Appel aux lecteurs à la fin - j'ai besoin de vous pour un projet !]


**Réflexions Spokienne**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce petit OS ! Une petite remise en jambe après une longue pause :)

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

« John. »

L'interpellation fit presque sursauter le blond, jusque-là plongé dans l'écriture d'un article pour son blog. Il se tourna vers vers le canapé, mais Sherlock était toujours immobile, allongé dessus, portant sa robe de chambre bleue. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait presque dormir, sauf pour ses mains qu'il tenait sous son menton, signe qu'il était profondément plongé dans son palais mental. John s'était toujours demandé comment il parvenait à ne jamais avoir de crampe, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse à ce mystère.

Sherlock était déjà dans cette position quand John s'était levé ce matin, et ils étaient maintenant en milieu d'après-midi. Sherlock avait été silencieux pendant tout ce temps, et John était donc surpris de l'entendre. Il attendit un moment pour voir si Sherlock allait continuer sur sa lancé ou si c'était quelque chose d'aléatoire qui ne demandait aucune réponse, comme cela arrivait parfois. Après un instant de silence, il le classa comme tel et rebaissa les yeux sur son livre.

« John, la moindre des politesses serait de me répondre, dit Sherlock quelques minutes plus tard, brisant à nouveau le silence.

\- Tu n'as pas posé de questions, rétorqua John – ce qui était totalement vrai.

\- J'attirais ton attention dans le but de t'en poser une. » expliqua son amant d'un ton arrogant.

Soupirant, John sauvegarda et tourna totalement sa chaise pour lui faire face, sentant que la fin de la période de calme était arrivée. Il était déjà reconnaissant d'avoir eu presque une journée entière et après tout, il commençait en fait à s'ennuyer. Sherlock avait finalement un bon timing.

Le brun avait enfin changé de position et s'était redressé sur son siège, sa robe de chambre étendu autour de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole pour poser sa fameuse question, John poussa dans sa direction l'assiette qu'il avait posée plus tôt sur la table basse, sur laquelle se trouvait un sandwich, l'incitant silencieusement à manger. Sherlock roula dramatiquement des yeux, mais l'attrapa quand même et y prit une bouchée, tirant un sourire victorieux au médecin.

« Donc, commença finalement Sherlock après avoir avalé sa bouché et reposer le sandwich. J'étais en train de repasser à travers certains souvenirs stocké dans mon palais mental dans le but de faire de la place, et j'en ai retrouvé un de l'affaire de Baskerville, lorsque nous étions dans la salle à manger de l'auberge.

\- Hum, ce moment devant la cheminé où tu faisais des déductions frénétique pour ne pas laisser la peur t'envahir ? Non, je ne m'en rappelle vraiment pas, se moqua gentiment John.

\- Je n'étais pas effrayé, j'étais drogué, se défendit Sherlock avec un brin de mauvaise foi.

\- Quoi que tu dises, accepta John pour ne pas se lancer dans un débat stérile. Que veux-tu savoir à propos de ce soir-là ?

\- A un moment de la conversation, tu m'as appelé par un mot étrange.

\- Lequel ?

\- "Spock" », répondit Sherlock en accentuant le o et en faisant claquer le k final, comme pour souligner l'étrangeté de ce nom qu'il ne comprend pas.

John cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Mais il se souvenait de cela maintenant que Sherlock le lui avait rappelé.

« Je m'en souviens oui. » murmura-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa chaise, réfléchissant à comment diable il allait expliquer cela à Sherlock. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu même commencé à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, Le brun le pressa :

« Alors ?

\- Deux secondes, j'essaie de trouver comment ne pas répéter le désastre de l'explication de Star Wars. »

Sherlock fronça le nez de dégoût à ces paroles.

« Quel rapport avec ce ramassis d'idioties sans aucune rigueur scientifique ?

\- Ce n'est pas le but de… peu importe, oublie ça. » se reprit John. « En effet, Spock est un personnage d'une série qui a quelques thèmes en commun avec Star Wars, notamment que cela se passe dans l'espace. Mais s'il te plaît, ne va pas dire autour de toi que Star Trek et Star Wars sont la même chose, tu pourrais potentiellement te retrouver dans un débat très enflammé. »

Ce qui était en fait une idée très amusante, mais John craignait que cela ne se retourne contre lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais probablement effacer cette information après cela.

\- Alors pourquoi t'embêtes-tu à demander ? interrogea John avec confusion.

\- Parce que tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse, cela va empoisonner mes réflexions et je ne peux pas me permettre cela. Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour faire trainer cette conversation plus que nécessaire. Spock, personnage de série, espace – quoi d'autre ? Et pourquoi me comparer à lui ? »

John décida de rester factuel au maximum.

« Spock est un Alien qui viens de la planète Vulcain, où les habitants privilégie la logique par-dessus tout, et ne se laissent pas dominer par leurs émotions – bien qu'ils n'en soient pas exempt. En fait, il te ressemble sur plusieurs aspects, se rendit compte John.

\- Certainement pas, rejeta Sherlock. Mais pourquoi t'y ai-je fais penser à ce moment précis ?

\- Eh bien, tu disais toute ces choses à propos des émotions – Je ne me souviens plus de l'exacte formulation, mais –

\- _Une poussière dans l'œil, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage_, récita aussitôt le brun de mémoire.

\- Oui voilà, ça. » acquiesça John en souriant à moitié. Sherlock avait répété ses mots avec presque le même ton condescendant qu'à l'époque. « C'est totalement quelque chose qu'un Vulcain pourrait dire.

\- Je vois, dit simplement Sherlock. Si je comprends bien, tu m'as appelé ainsi simplement en référence à une série, dans une comparaison totalement erronée. cette information est encore plus inutile que je ne l'anticipais. Je vais pouvoir effacer cette conversation en toute tranquillité maintenant.

\- De rien. » dit John avec amusement en se retournant vers son ordinateur.

Sherlock était presque revenu dans sa position originale quand un autre souvenir frappa John.

« Et tu l'as cité aussi ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Qui ? demanda Sherlock avec ennui, entrouvrant à nouveau un œil.

\- Spock ! Tu as dit une de ses répliques du film de 2009.

\- Non-sens, réfuta Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis sûr, lui assura John. C'était cette citation sur la vérité qui est improbable…

\- _Une fois l'impossible éliminé, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, doit être la vérité_, récita à nouveau Sherlock.

\- Exactement. C'est une réplique de Spock dans le film, qui est sorti avant l'affaire du chien de Baskerville. Tu as cité Spock !

\- John, je n'ai jamais vu ce film, protesta Sherlock.

\- Peut-être, mais tu l'as fait, lui rétorqua John. Peut-être l'as-tu entendu quelque part ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais se leva et snoba John ave humeur, refusant d'admettre qu'il ait pu citer un film.

« Je veux une preuve, ordonna-t-il aigrement.

\- J'ai le film sur mon ordinateur, si tu veux, proposa John. Mais nous ne le regardons que si tu promets de garder tes commentaires sur les inexactitudes scientifiques, sinon tu risques de ne jamais te taire. » prévient-t-il. Il pensait notamment aux scènes des trous noirs, mais ce n'était pas les seules.

« Bien sûr. » dit légèrement Sherlock en allant s'assoir dans son fauteuil. John le suit en soupirant. Il n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il connaît déjà le film, et il sait que quoi que Sherlock dise, il n'effacera pas le visionnage de son palais mental.

(C'est aussi pourquoi il ne propose pas de simplement regarder la séquence où Spock prononce les mots. Ça, ou il est un peu masochiste sur les bords !)

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Maintenant que c'est écrit j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu vide, mais c'est rapide et j'aime bien quand même :)

Et pour ceux qui se demandent, tout est vrai ! John surnomme Sherlock « Spock » dans cette scène, et dans le film Star Trek de 2009, Spock prononce bien la phrase « Une fois l'impossible éliminé, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, doit être la vérité ». Evidemment Spock cite Sherlock Holmes des livres de Conan Doyle, tout comme Sherlock dans la série, mais comme la saison 2 se passe en 2012, techniquement Sherlock cite aussi Spock ^^. C'est un cercle sans fin !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)

Et maintenant, **j'ai besoin de vous !**

Comme les deux dernières années, je vais faire un calendrier de l'avent composé d'OS inspirés de fan'arts. Et c'est vous qui allez me les envoyer ! Le principe est que je vais écrire un OS à partir de l'image que vous allez m'envoyer, et je posterai le résultat chaque jour pendant le mois de décembre :).

Et cette année, je ne vais pas faire un calendrier multi-fandom, mais deux calendriers sur deux fandoms différents, eh oui ! Ça me fait deux fois plus de travail, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. C'est aussi pour cela que je m'y prends si tôt.

Et les deux fandoms seront : _**Supernatural**_ et _**Sherlock BBC**_ ! Ça va me manquer de ne pas écrire sur Avengers, mais trois calendriers serait vraiment trop.

**Pour participer, c'est très simple :**

**\- Vous choisissez sur Internet des fan'arts que vous aimez bien, maximum trois par personne. **Relevez bien le nom des dessinateurs quand c'est possible, pour que je puisse les créditer. Bien sûr, vous pouvez m'envoyer quatre fan'arts pour les deux fandoms !

**Tous les crossovers** avec un autre fandom (n'importe lequel) sont acceptés. Mais retenez qu'il est possible que je ne connaisse pas le deuxième fandom, et je pourrai choisir de ne pas sélectionner ce fan'art à cause de cela.

**\- Vous m'envoyez ensuite le lien de ces fan'arts, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a dessiné, via l'un de ces trois moyens :**

\- par MP (**et PAS par review**). Pensez bien à mettre autant d'espace que possible dans le lien pour que le site ne le censure pas.  
\- Par MP sur ma page Facebook d'auteur (lien dans ma bio).  
\- Par mail (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer le fanart en pièce jointe dans ce cas-là) sur une adresse mail que j'ai créée spécialement pour l'occasion : **calendrier . louisana (arobase) laposte . net** (en enlevant les espaces et en mettant l'arobase bien sûr).

(Cette adresse sera supprimée à la date limite d'envoi des fanarts, pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser après ça.)

**\- Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, rajouter une contrainte avec le fan'art parmi ces trois-là :**

Une situation ou un lieu spécifique **OU** trois mots imposés **OU** une tirade ou un dialogue de maximum trois répliques que je dois mettre dans le texte.

(Si vous me proposez plusieurs fan'arts, alors vous pouvez mettre une contrainte différente par fan'art. Exemple : « pour le fan'art 1, ma contrainte est que cela se passe dans un bar, pour le fan'art 2, ma contrainte est que tu dois mettre dans ton texte ces trois mots… »)

**\- Tout cela avant le ****1ER SEPTEMBRE****.**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer, et je m'engage à écrire au moins un OS par personne ! Si jamais il y a plus de 24 personnes qui me proposent des fan'arts, alors je sortirai ceux en plus dans des OS à part. Tout le monde aura droit à un OS :)

**Si jamais vous voulez dessiner un fan'art spécialement pour l'occasion**, vous en avez le droit et j'en serais très honorée :) Dans ce cas-là, signalez-le-moi avant le 1er septembre pour que je le sache, et envoyez-le-moi quand ce sera fini ! Si possible avant le premier décembre, pour des raisons évidentes ^^.

A vos claviers donc !


End file.
